A difficult obstacle associated with the exploration and production of oil and gas is management of significant ocean currents. These currents can produce vortex-induced vibration (VIV) and/or large deflections of tubulars associated with drilling and production. VIV can cause substantial fatigue damage to the tubular or cause suspension of drilling due to increased deflections. Both helical strakes and fairings can provide sufficient VIV suppression.
Fairings are a popular VIV suppression device. Fairings are placed around a tubular (on a collar that clamps to the tubular to restrain the fairing from sliding along the tubular's longitudinal axis more than desired) and are free to rotate (weathervane) with changes in current direction.
In order to function properly, it is important that the fairings be structurally sound and do not come off of the underlying tubular. It is also important that the fairing be economical and easy to fabricate. Another desired feature is that the fairing be able to accommodate copper or other materials to inhibit marine growth in the annulus so that the fairing is not restricted from rotation by marine growth.